


Strange Dreams

by tommygirl



Category: Charmed
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-08
Updated: 2011-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-17 18:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommygirl/pseuds/tommygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phoebe ends up in Sherwood Forest with Drake and Cole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/gifts).



The last thing Phoebe remembered was lying down on her bed with a book. When she opened her eyes, she wasn’t in the manor, but resting on a pile of leaves in the woods. Phoebe looked around the area and down at her outfit. Why did she always end up in bizarre costumes? It never happened to her sisters. She sighed and said, “This can’t be good.”

“You’re telling me.”

Drake stood before her. She rushed over to him – as fast as she could go in a heavy dress – and threw her arms around him. She said, “Drake. You’re here too.”

“And where is that?”

Phoebe shrugged and said, “I don’t know, but from the looks of our outfits, it might be Sherwood Forest.”

“But I’ve never been a fan of green. And what’s with the bow and arrow?” Drake asked. He studied the immediate area and said, “I thought my year was up. How did I get here?”

“I figured this was your doing. One final lesson before you left me for good,” Phoebe said. She pushed her long hair out of her face and said, “Are we Robin Hood and Maid Marion?”

“This wasn’t my doing, Phoebe. If I wanted to recreate a romantic pairing, it would not be this one.”

“Not what I want to hear,” Phoebe replied. It was good to see Drake again and, despite what he seemed to think, he didn’t look too bad in the green outfit. But she wasn’t looking forward to acting out some demon’s idea of a good time nor saying goodbye to Drake again. Once was hard enough.

“Well, this is new.”

Phoebe’s head swung around at the familiar voice. She repeated over and over to herself that he was dead, had been for years, but there he was standing next to a horse, looking as good as he ever had. She stepped closer to him and said, “Cole?”

“Phoebe…” Cole seemed surprise to see her. He shook his head and noticed that Drake was there too. He said, “And Drake. Did you do this?”

“No. Why does everyone think it’s me?” Drake replied.

“Because you’re into theatrics,” Cole countered. He smiled at Phoebe and said, “It’s okay, Phoebe. I won’t hurt you. I can’t do much of anything these days.”

“I’m not frightened, just confused,” Phoebe replied.

“You’re not the only one. I’ve never been pulled out of the confines of my hell before.”

“I’m sorry,” Phoebe said.

“Goes with the evil territory, sweetheart,” Cole replied. He looked to Drake and said, “One of you had to call me here.”

“Why would we do that…” Phoebe’s voice trailed off and she fought back the tears that wanted to fall. She had sworn to herself a long time ago that no more tears would fall because of Cole, but seeing him took her right back to that dark place. She took a deep breath and shut her eyes. She said, “This has got to be a weird dream. I’m obviously losing my mind.’

“And why are we here?” Cole asked.

“Two men that I loved. Why wouldn’t I dream about you?”

“You still dream about me? Phoebe, I’m flattered,” Cole said.

Phoebe rolled her eyes and said, “I just need to wake up. Must do it.”

When she opened her eyes, she was back in her bed. She looked the area and herself over – back in normal clothes – and everything seemed like it should be. She glanced at the clock and only a few minutes had passed. She shook her head and muttered, “Weird.”


End file.
